Is it Real?
by bamboosweetheart
Summary: this is the mission that brought SXK feelings out for each other, its the story behind the story of If its Not Real it Doesn't Count, i hope you enjoy
1. The Mission

**I was supposed to do this sooooo long ago, that's what I get for procrastinating. Hehe. Thanks for all the favs, this is a sort of continuation on Its not Real, if you've read it I guess you know already, its about the mission that set in motion that story. Anyways please enjoy**

* * *

It was one of the calmer days in Konoha village even though most of the high ranking ninja in the village had been sent out on assignment. And Sakura stayed on edge wondering when and even if she'd leave the village. Tsunade had a tight leash on her ever since she got injured on her last mission and she hadn't been outside the village in four months. She sighs slightly before slumping on a bench.

"Sakura!" Opening her eyes only slightly, she sees her silver haired sensei.

"What do you want old man." Kakashi's eyes widen slightly almost as if he was wounded by her words but it passed quickly.

"Now Sakura, how long are you going to hold a grudge? As great as I am not even I can persuade Tsunade once she's made up her mind."

"You didn't even try, all she did was glare at you, and you gave up. Some sensei you are." She noticed for the first time there was a playfulness in his eyes. "What?"

"You should be nicer to the person helping to release you from your prison."

"Are you serious, there's a mission.?"

"Umhmm… but don't you think you should be a tad…" Sakura lifts her fist as if about to strike. "Never mind."

"I don't care how you did it. THANK YOU SO MUCH KAKASHI-SENSEI." Sakura jumps up and embraces Kakashi, once she releases him he clears his throat.

"There are a few things you should know, you'll be undercover and this mission has no preset termination date. Also we'll be working as _partners _on this one."

"Partners? Why would I need a partner on an undercover… unless…"

* * *

**I know, really short, but I promise there will be more next chapter. I'm just too sleepy right now and trying to get back into the swing of things.**

** _Arigato guys, and Sayonara!!!!!!!!!_ for now.**


	2. From Bad to Worse

**Hi guys I'm back, surprisingly. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"_There are a few things you should know, you'll be undercover and this mission has no preset termination date. Also we'll be working as partners on this one."_

"_Partners? Why would I need a partner on an undercover… unless…" _

When she glanced at Kakashi's face she knew she was right, the only group undercover was those posing as couples. She lets out a deep breath how could things go from being bad to honestly worse, there was no way she could pretend to be in that kind of relationship, especially not with Kakashi-sensei. 

"Don't tell me Sakura, that your afraid to do this, and prove to Tsunade that you are a capable shin obi." At that moment the inner Sakura burned with ambition, no way in hell would she pass this chance up.

"Of course not, in fact we'll perfect our roles even before we are sent out on our mission." 

"Uh… Sakura I don't think that's…"

"Don't tell me you've turned chicken."

"I do enjoy a challenge. Have fun going over the rest with Tsunade, Sakura." And with that and a small wave Kakashi was gone.

Sakura entered Tsunade's now cluttered office, there were piles of both read and unread mission statements. She knew her mentor would be agitated to the fullest but by now she'd become accustomed to it.

"Um… Tsunade?" From the left corner the piles of paper rustled and soon Sakura saw the blonde tendrils of her mentors hair. Her eyes were half closed with severe circles under them, she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Bring me some water… no sake and that flash-forward pill." She poured a cup of sake and grabbed a small white and red pill. The pill did more than just speed up the hangover process it also sped up healing, and helped during a cram session. Sakura had discovered it when she was concocting a energy supplement but that was a wonderful accident in her opinion. Now every shin obi in the village had them, once it was proven to be safe and effective it became a requirement to have them on missions. She smiled a little at the thought.

"Here."

"You're a life saver, I couldn't even move to get the darn pill." Smirking to herself Sakura presented her remedies.

"And you call yourself hokage."

"Since when did you become such a smartass. I assume Kakashi told you."

"Yes." After taking her pill and gulping down the cup of sake Tsunade composed herself. She began searching through the piles of paper pulled out a scroll and handed it to Sakura. 

"Everything you need to know is here, you'll be going to the Village of Grass, we don't know too much about it but we have information that Dr. Ikzeki has run there."

Sakura knew the importance of what she'd just been told, Dr. Ikzekie was the most wanted medical ninja in almost every village, he was in the books. Not only did he use forbidden jutsu but its said that he can create homunculi, human like creatures that had been created not born. It was due to him, well partially, that she'd been off missions. One of his homunculi entered the village and went on a rampage, when she was sent out to capture him she'd received a near fatal wound. Now she was sure things had gotten worse.

"You and Kakashi will be posing as a newlywed couple."

"What?"

"The reason we didn't set a termination date is because we wanted him, but with the least amount of risk. We don't know what he knows, or how strong he is. So I need you to be careful." Sakura was blank, married to Kakashi, things truly did go from worse to worst. And she had no idea how she would do this, but if Tsunade trusted her then she wasn't about to let her down.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update again soon. Oh, and please with cherries on top comment. I love them soooooooo very much, it makes me incredibly happy knowing that you guys took out the time to read my stories or leave a comment.**

_**Arigato with love guys. And as Always Sayonara for now!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Make me Over

**Okay here's the 3rd**** chapter. Hope you enjoy ****JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

* * *

She didn't know what she had done to deserve all of this but she knew for sure she wasn't about to let anyone down, not now. First things first she needed to find Kakashi-sensei… wait she wouldn't be able to call him that anymore. She made a note to herself to stop using the honorific and just call him by his first name. She could do this, and with that thought firmly set in place she set out in search for him.

Kakashi wasn't as bothered by the turn of events as his former student, albeit there were thoughts emerging. Thoughts that no former sensei should have toward their student so he pushed them back into the farthest reaches of his mind.

As Sakura scoured the village in search of Kakashi she bumped into Ino.

"Hey forehead." Glaring menacingly.

"I'm not in the mood Pig-face." They squabbled back and forth like that for a few more moments before Ino finally made her point.

"I've been looking for you."

"Why?"

"Your mission, I get to give you the greatest pleasure anyone will ever have… I'm giving you an UNDER COVER MAKEOVER!" The look in Ino's eyes caused cold shivers to travel up Sakura's spine. After buffing and polishing as Ino liked to call it Sakura's skin was soft and supple, she smelled of lavender and jasmine, she was now in the process of getting her hair done.

"Sakura you have such beautiful eyes…"

"Um… thanks…"

"Wait I didn't say it was a compliment. They are totally outshined by this head of grotesquely colored pink hair." Sakura's smile immediately vanished and veins began to pop around her face, clenching her fist.

"What did you say Pig-Ino?" Turning Sakura so that she was facing her Ino placed a finger on her lips

"Just trust me." They both smiled and Sakura relaxed again letting Ino work her supposed magic.

"All done Sakura now look at yourself." Sakura nearly fainted when she looked into the mirror, she didn't recognize the person staring directly at her. The girl staring back at her had long flowing raven hair, a full what? D cup and legs for days, pale skin, plump pink lips, but she had her sea-foam green eyes.

"Ino… what did you do to me?"

"Well the pill I told you take at the begging of the process gave you a boost in the areas where you were severely lacking, which was pretty much everywhere. I added extensions, and everything else is you." Sakura hugged Ino, truth be told she hadn't expected anything but this blew her away. Ino brought in a rack of clothes and Sakura immediately zeroed in on a black dress with cherry blossoms stitched into it. It fit her newly formed body perfectly as she did a 360 in the mirror. There were no longer any doubts as to if she could do this or not, because she knew she could.

* * *

Arigato for reading. And as always… Sayonara for now guys!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	4. Too far

Sakura was on cloud nine, everywhere she walked eyes followed. She couldn't help but giggle a little, up ahead she spotted silver tendrils of hair blowing gently in the light breeze. She gracefully ran and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's waist.

"Hi honey, I missed you so much." Kakashi knew the voice and sent was Sakura's, but the bouncy flesh pressed against him was new. Turning around, yet still embraced he looks at Sakura, only minor shock conveyed in his eyes. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…. three cup sizes larger." It wasn't a question more of a statement, for some reason Sakura found herself annoyed she would have punched him but decided to stay in character instead.

"Honey, is that all you see when you look at me?" Kakashi almost laughed, she was taking their new mission seriously, but that was what he loved about her, the passion she put into everything. In fact that was one of the things he had loved about team seven, their passion and determination. Sakura was never one to let him down, even now.

"Of course not… your eyes that shine the brightest when you smile, you lips that are the lightest shade of pink, your hands that fit so nicely into mine, that's what I see." Sakura's face was scotch bonnet red, Kakashi's hands had roamed to every spot he mentioned and by the end their fingers were intertwined. The feeling that began to surface in Sakura's stomach scared her because if it was what she thought, she'd only ever felt that way with one person. Was it her destiny to forever be involved in unrequited love? First Sasuke who could never return her love, and now someone she knew was just pretending.

"That's enough for today Kakashi-sensei." Pulling her hands free Sakura quickly ran as far away from him as she could. He stood there and shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps I went to far."


	5. The Flower and the Crow

**I know its been a while since I've updated this story, and to all that have been waiting, I'm truly sorry for the looong and over due chapter.**

** .**

After reaching her home, Sakura ran her hands through her raven hair. She tried to control the quivering that began to move through her body, but her stomach had grown uneasy. "This can't be happening…I can't…I just can't." She hadn't felt this unsettled since her days chasing her first love Sauske. Pumping herself up the inner Sakura told herself that this was good, she was already beginning to act in character. She told herself it was nothing more than acting and that any other feelings were caused by her being out of the dating game due to over working.

Rattling herself out of her thoughts Sakura noticed her reflection in the mirror, she felt as if she was looking at a vaguely familiar stranger. "You look like an oyama flower now and no longer a sakura." Smiling to herself Sakura changed out of her dress and into a sleeveless cream turtleneck and denim shorts, she grazed over her always ready for action weapons making sure everything was in order.

"I'm ready for this." She told herself as she took a deep breath flinging her window wide open, tonight she'd concur the first date and formulate the lives of Oyama Amai Soho and Ginpatsu Karasu, Sakura felt the names suited them perfectly. "I hope you're ready for me Kakashi." With a sly smirk our favorite temperamental flower leaped out of the window and into the night.


	6. First Date

Kakashi walked the dimly lit streets of konoha his long legs moving him forward without any effort. He continued to walk even as he felt the presence of someone following him. He caught the subtle scent of lavender and jasmine he couldn't help but anticipate his former student's next advance. He was amused by her earlier escapade and honestly didn't mind the thought of getting under her skin for the second time that day. As he felt her closing in on him he slowed his gait almost to a halt. She stumbled past him and would have fallen had he not grabbed her hand, and without thinking about it he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close. Sakura's face flushed a moment as he set her more sturdily on her feet.

Sakura cleared her throat and kakashi gently released her from his grip. Face still flushed Sakura bowed and moved a strand of her raven hair behind her ear. Kakashi took in the full view of her he was having thoughts not becoming of a former sensei. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time, not as a student but as a woman. There was a braid in her waist length hair that went from one ear to the other forming a headband, her pale skin seemed to glow in the starlight, and her eyes pierced him like they saw all of him. Placing her hand on her chest, "My name is Oyama, Oyama Amai Soho, thank you for the assist." Kakashi's eyes went large for a moment before returning to his eye crinkle smile.

"_And so it begins."_Kakashi thought. "Not a problem Miss Soho, it was my pleasure helping such a beautiful flower." What he said almost made him gag, there was a line of corn ball and he'd just crossed it he braced himself for her laughter. But none came. Cocking her head to the side Sakura merely smiled. "I am Karasu, Karasu Ginpatsu." Smiling broader.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ginpatsu, may I buy you a drink to thank you?"

"I would be honored." Off they went to the nearest bar, they received curious glances from bystanders now and then, but this was a ninja village, and getting prepared for a mission was nothing new. As they sat down at an empty corner table Sakura flagged down a waiter and ordered some drinks. Kakashi had noticed it but it was so subtle that he almost missed it Sakura was turning on the charm but in way that still made him feel in control. She'd matured past her Sauske days of chasing and waiting for any crumb he'd give her, he just didn't understand how he'd missed it.

The two chatted for hours which was made easier because this wasn't just some phony first date, they were debriefing one another on their undercover spouse. Surprisingly Tsunade had agreed with Sakura's idea to make the adjustments to newlywed status before the mission due to their previous student teacher relationship. So to make that transition easier they had each received packets with an alias and they had to debrief each other in person on the character traits, job, position, likes, dislikes, and habits of their new identity. And Sakura had made it a wonderful opportunity to lessen the awkwardness and leave behind Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura. Although before their cover went deep he had to ask one thing,"Sakura, just one question." She glared at him long enough to let him know that she didn't like him breaking cover. Kakashi sighed and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Alright, what is it Kakashi sen…?" Sakura had just barely caught her mistake in calling him sensei.

"How did you get Tsunade to agree on your little idea?" Sakura smiled. "That was easy, I told her it was your idea." Kakashi shivered if anything went wrong and Sakura ended up hurt in anyway, Sakura had just guaranteed his death.


End file.
